<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>every christmas (just like this) by gaysadandtired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093698">every christmas (just like this)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired'>gaysadandtired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT + WayV Collection [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, M/M, Qian Kun is Whipped, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With time sill left before Kun's parents arrive, Kun and Taeyong have a drink in front of the fireplace. Though that's not everything they get up to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT + WayV Collection [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>every christmas (just like this)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This can be read as a stand alone OR as a continuation of Home. Either way, it's just KunYong fucking in front of the fireplace. Enjoy!<br/>Day 8 of 23 Days of Wonder!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kun woke up, Taeyong was already out of bed. However, guessing from the fact the spot beside Kun was still warm, Taeyong hadn’t been up for that long. </p><p>Kun rolled over, checking the time on the small digital clock on the bedside table. It was only ten past nine, yet Taeyong was already up, probably making himself busy first thing on a Saturday morning. Kun knew he should be used to it by now, already being with Taeyong for a year at that point (though they went back years into their childhoods), but it still left him speechless with how the older lived his life. Sometimes it felt like Taeyong wasn’t aware that he didn’t have to do everything at once, but no matter how many times Kun told his boyfriend that, Taeyong still went on with his day just as he intended. </p><p>It was honestly admirable. Kun wished he could be just as organised as the older, but alas, if it wasn’t for Taeyong, Kun would wake up either at six or at twelve with no in between.  </p><p>Deciding there was no point in laying around for any longer, Kun pulled himself up with a groan. His body ached – especially his neck from how he had slept, but also his arm which he tucked under Taeyong’s head during the night. It wasn’t the best idea but Kun had no idea what to do with his arms most of the time in bed. Sure, he threw one other Taeyong and hugged him, but the other one was just<em> there </em>getting in the way. </p><p>After stretching his limbs out and rolling his head to rid himself of the ache, Kun threw the covers up and stepped out of bed. He made the covers, making sure it was neat just like Taeyong liked it to be. With that done, he quickly put on a pair of sweatpants, not wanting to walk around half naked when it was so cold. Even with the heating on, Kun still felt chilled this time of year. Maybe it had to do with how the house was built, or maybe he was getting more sensitive to delicate temperature changes with age. Whatever it was, Kun dressed himself up in something warm before heading downstairs where he assumed Taeyong was. </p><p>And of course, Kun was right; Taeyong was making himself busy in the kitchen, cooking up breakfast that Kun could smell as soon as he was half way down the stairs. </p><p>Kun walked behind Taeyong, his arms wrapping around the man’s lithe waist, chin resting on his shoulder. He placed a soft kiss to Taeyong’s jaw. “Morning,” he greeted quietly. </p><p>“You’re up early,” Taeyong pointed out, glancing at Kun from the corner of his eye. </p><p>“Busy day ahead, right? Thought I should help,” Kun replied. </p><p>“How considerate. I'm nearly done with these,” the older explained, pointing to the small stack of pancakes on a plate. “You can do the fillings,” he suggested. </p><p>“On it,” Kun said, placing another kiss to Taeyong’s cheek.  </p><p>The older giggled, eyes fixed on the frying pan. </p><p>“What are you in the mood for?” </p><p>“Chocolate spread is fine,” Taeyong replied. </p><p>“Got it.” </p><p>The men worked together, dancing around the other as they finished up on breakfast. Taeyong finished frying the pancakes so he left Kun to do the fillings as he washed the pan and worktop. Kun spread the thin sheets with chocolate and even added some slices of bananas in between, knowing full well that Taeyong was quite fond of that. </p><p>And just like that, the men finished the breakfast preparations and got to enjoy the meal. </p><p>“What time are they getting here?” Taeyong asked after swallowing down a bite of his food. </p><p>“Their flights at three so probably by seven,” Kun replied. “We’ve got plenty of time to get ready,” he explained. “So don’t worry.” </p><p>“I’m not worried about that,” Taeyong said, hiding his lips behind a cup of freshly brewed coffee. </p><p>“But you <em> are  </em>worried, right?” </p><p>Taeyong nodded, averting his gaze from Kun. </p><p>“Yongie,” Kun called softly, extending his hand across the table, reaching out for Taeyong. “There’s nothing to be worried about, I promise. My parents loved you since we were kids. Nothing has changed since then,” he stated, hoping to calm some of Taeyong’s nerves. “If anything, I’m sure they’ll be thrilled.” </p><p>“But what about... you know,” Taeyong uttered, looking down at their joined hands. “Do they know you’re...” </p><p>“Yes,” Kun answered, offering his boyfriend a reassuring smile. “They figured it out years ago. Surprisingly, they took it well. So, don’t worry about it, Yongie. You’re family.” </p><p>Taeyong exhaled in relief, his lips curving up. </p><p>Thankfully, that seemed to calm Taeyong’s anxieties for the rest of the day. </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>Somehow, the men managed to finish cleaning the house before three. Kun took care of the upstairs and Taeyong handled the ground floor, making sure everything was perfect for the arrival of Kun’s parents. </p><p>And it was – perfect, that is. There was no spot left untouched, everything being cleaned until it sparked and looked brand new. Kun didn’t remember the house looking that good since... well, since he was still a kid and his mother still took care of the house. Then again, Kun didn’t neglect the place, but he never scrubbed everything down with such force as Taeyong did. </p><p>Since they were done and there was still plenty of time left, Kun brought down a few blankets and pillows out of storage, laying them on the floor in the living room right in front of the fireplace. That took Taeyong by surprise, not expecting that amidst the busy day they had behind them. </p><p>Kun lit the fire, encouraging Taeyong to make himself comfortable as he got them something to drink. </p><p>Taeyong didn’t hesitate to make himself comfortable, fluffy blankets strewn over his lap. </p><p>“Wine?” Kun asked, holding up an unopened bottle. </p><p>“Well... sure,” Taeyong replied. “I think we deserve it.” </p><p>“Agreed,” Kun replied. He twisted the cork out, pouring the deep red liquid out into two wine glasses. He walked back into the living room, handing a glass to Taeyong before sitting himself down next to Taeyong. </p><p>“This is nice,” the older mused, taking a small sip of his drink. </p><p>Kun threw a blanket over their backs, their bodies pressed closely together in front of the swaying flames.  </p><p>The soft orange hues illuminated Taeyong’s sharp yet delicate features, the bow of his upper lip, the small scar under his eye, everything that Kun loved so dearly. His warm, brown eyes reflected the fire and the flickering embers, so magical and entrancing. </p><p>Kun got lucky with Taeyong. He thought about it every day, but he could never truly comprehend how fate had decided to smile upon him, bestowing Taeyong in his life. </p><p>Enamoured with the man beside him, Kun reached out to cup Taeyong’s cheek, tilting his head towards him. </p><p>Taeyong smiled, willingly leaning in to press their foreheads together. </p><p>“I love you,” Kun uttered softly, his heart tight with all the adoration he had for the older. </p><p>Taeyong giggled, his body practically melting against Kun. “Love you too,” he replied, so giddy and genuine. </p><p>Without hesitation, Kun pulled Taeyong in closer, their lips meeting at the halfway point. They were gentle, nothing more than a tender press of the lips, remaining in place to simply bask in the moment. Everything was so warm – so safe and cosy, just like a home was supposed to feel. </p><p>Kun was home with Taeyong. </p><p>It was Taeyong who craved for more, begging for more. He parted his lips, waiting for Kun to take the offer. </p><p>And Kun couldn’t say no – he could never say no to Taeyong. </p><p>He licked into Taeyong’s heat, the heavy taste of wine lingering on his tongue. It was intoxicating; the heat and the taste drove Kun further down the road, slowly losing any sense of restraint with each passing second the kiss lasted. </p><p>When Taeyong crooned into the exchange, Kun was gone. He dropped a hand down to Taeyong’s chest, pushing the man down gently until Taeyong was laid down under him, pliant and eager for Kun. </p><p>The younger crawled over Taeyong, his mouth briefly leaving Taeyong which made the older whine in protest. However, they didn’t stay apart for long, once more finding their way together, lips slotted together with their tongues dancing to a steady, slow rhythm. </p><p>Taeyong bunched his hands on Kun’s sweater, trying to tug it off. </p><p>Kun laughed into the kiss, helping Taeyong out. He threw his sweater off, his chest on full display. </p><p>Pleased, Taeyong moaned. </p><p>The younger proceeded to free Taeyong of his own top. He tossed the article aside, making himself busy with trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down the man’s fair skin. He sucked and licked over the expanse, turning his attention to the man’s nipple once he got low enough. </p><p>Taeyong mewled, his back lifting up slightly from the ground when Kun wrapped his lips around the pink bump, tongue swirling over the sensitive spot, just like Taeyong liked it. </p><p>“Kun,” Taeyong uttered breathlessly, his nails digging into Kun’s back. “Baby, please.” </p><p>Chuckling, Kun detached his mouth from Taeyong, looking at the man sprawled beneath him. “What is it, Yongie?” He asked, leaning down to briefly kiss Taeyong’s prominent Adam’s apple. “What do you want?” </p><p>“Touch me,” Taeyong replied earnestly. “Please.” </p><p>Not having to be told twice, Kun trailed one hand down to Taeyong’s crotch, pressing down at the growing tent under the layers of fabric.</p><p>Content, Taeyong expression was one of pleasure, glossy lips parted with soft mewls escaping past them. He looked beautiful, his head thrown back and neck craned, perfect for kissing and adoring with loving kisses. </p><p>Kun did just that, feeling Taeyong’s pulse beneath his lips as he palmed the older. </p><p>Taeyong grew impatient, gasps and whines leaving him in a constant stream. </p><p>Deciding to spare Taeyong the pain and simply indulge him in pleasure, Kun freed Taeyong of his restraints. He pulled the man's pants and underwear – albeit with some struggle. </p><p>“Please,” Taeyong uttered, not entirely sure what he was asking for in the first place. </p><p>But Kun understood. He knew just what to do to please his boyfriend. </p><p>Kun moved himself down, leaving a line of kisses in his wake until he found himself at Taeyong’s dick. He placed a feather-light kiss to the pink tip, hints of Taeyong’s excitement staining Kun’s lips. </p><p>Taeyong’s breathing was unsteady, his eyes locked with Kun’s. He was desperate, so keen for Kun to love him just like that – on the floor, right in front of the comforting fire painting their skin in warm hues, the image vivid and dream-like.  </p><p>Kun placed two fingers into his mouth, lapping his tongue over the digits, wetting them properly. </p><p>Taeyong whimpered at the sight, his legs spreading on instinct. </p><p>Satisfied, Kun pulled his fingers out, instead replacing them with Taeyong’s cock. He wrapped his tepid mouth around the tip, looking up at Taeyong. The older was biting down on his bottom lip, just waiting for Kun to do something. </p><p>Without waiting any longer, Kun sunk further down as he simultaneously pressed the pad of his index to Taeyong’s puckered rim, teasing it with the idea of entrance. </p><p>Taeyong whimpered, his hand reaching down to Kun’s curled hair. He was torn on what to do so he simply left it there, grasping onto Kun’s hair, showing the younger he was enjoying himself thoroughly. </p><p>Kun took Taeyong in fully, purring around the length before pushing the first finger in. </p><p>The older arched his back, a soft cry leaving him. His face was scrunched up in bliss, further encouraging Kun to continue. </p><p>And so he did. </p><p>Kun pulled his mouth up along Taeyong’s cock, hollowing his cheeks for some extra friction which Taeyong more than appreciated. He also started pumping his digit in and out of Taeyong, preparing him subsequently for the second finger </p><p>There was some more resistance from Taeyong’s walls, but he took the second finger in regardless, already used to the sensation. </p><p>Kun bobbed his head up and down, swallowing around Taeyong as he kept plunging his fingers in and out until he finally pulled away, feeling Taeyong was ready for him. </p><p>The older grumbled in protest, missing the warmth of Kun’s mouth already. However, he didn’t complain any further when he saw Kun undid his zipper and pulled his pants down. </p><p>Kun sighed in relief, his erection free from its tight restraints. </p><p>He collected the excitement spilling out of his slit, dragging it along his length to ease the entrance. Kun didn’t waste his time, lining his tip with Taeyong’s fervent hole. </p><p>At last, Kun pushed himself in. Taeyong’s snug walls enthusiastically took him in, adamant on keeping him there forever.  </p><p>Kun hung his head, mouth agape as he got accustomed to the feeling of Taeyong swallowing his cock. Even now, he could never grow used to how heavenly Taeyong felt around him. Each time felt like the first, just as wonderful and thrilling. </p><p>Hungry for attention, Taeyong pulled Kun in, forcing their lips to slot together like pieces of a puzzle. </p><p>Amidst their breathy kisses, Kun decided to roll his hips once Taeyong clamped around him, showing he was ready for more. He pulled out, stopping right before he bottomed out, only to slowly fuck back into Taeyong’s complainant opening.  </p><p>Taeyong moaned into Kun’s mouth, his limbs wrapping around Kun to keep him as close as possible. </p><p>Kun found a steady, pleasant tempo. He rolled in and out of Taeyong’s walls, the rhythm tantalising and somewhat maddening. It wasn’t slow enough to have Taeyong begging and whining for more, and it wasn’t fast enough to made Taeyong cry and whimper, eyes glossed with tears as Kun used him to his own desires. It was just in between, perfect for the tender moment. </p><p>“Kun,” Taeyong moaned, the balls of his heels digging into Kun’s lower back, pushing him further in until Kun was rubbing up against Taeyong’s prostate with every thrust. Slowly, Taeyong was falling apart under Kun, the seams which held him together becoming undone one by one. </p><p>Panting into their kiss – the exchange losing any semblance of control the longer they went on – Kun felt himself nearing the edge. His movements were less reserved, and with Taeyong clenching around hi thrusting cock, it didn’t seem like he’d last long. </p><p>“Yongie, I’m close,” Kun uttered. </p><p>“Me too. Please, Kun. Please, I-” </p><p>Determined, Kun picked up in speed. He kept hitting Taeyong’s sweet spot repeatedly, the cries which left the older fuelling the flame lit inside of him. </p><p>Finally, Taeyong had reached his peak. His body tensed at the moment he was gone, nails piercing Kun’s skin as he came in streaks of white. His body arched up from the floor, mouth wide open with a silent scream of ecstasy. </p><p>Seeing Taeyong like that, the proof of his pleasure staining his hot, sweat sheened skin, Kun couldn’t hold back either. </p><p>Trapping Taeyong’s lips with his, Kun came inside of the older, his scorching love filling Taeyong up the brim. He kept rolling in and out, guiding them both through their euphoric highs, the salacious sounds of Kun’s release, their ragged moans and breaths echoed through the house until they finally couldn’t take anymore. </p><p>Kun came to a gradual halt, never stopping with the kisses which he peppered over Taeyong’s skin. He eased the older out of his state of elation, kissing him through it as he came down.  </p><p>“God...” Taeyong uttered in between unsteady breaths. </p><p>The younger chuckled, kissing along the sharp line of Taeyong’s jaw. </p><p>“You okay?” Kun whispered, tenderly stroking Taeyong’s side with one hand. </p><p>“More than okay,” Taeyong replied. </p><p>“That’s good, Yongie,” Kun mused with a soft smile. “You were great.” </p><p>“Then you were perfect.” </p><p>Kun laughed, finally kissing Taeyong on the lips again. “Yeah?” </p><p>“Yeah,” the older confirmed, such love seeping through his voice. It made Kun’s heart melt. </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>“Love you too, Kunkun.” </p><p>After a few more minutes of laying just like that, Kun pulled his soft length out, much to Taeyong’s dissatisfaction. Unfortunately, they couldn’t stay like that indefinitely. They still had things to do. </p><p>To both of their surprise, the stationary phone in the hallway rung. </p><p>They didn’t move, waiting for it to go to voicemail. </p><p>When it did, their stomachs sunk. </p><p>“Kun, baby, it’s mum! We just landed at the airport! We’ll be over shortly, no more than half an hour. Can’t wait to see you, baby!” </p><p>Taeyong and Kun looked at one another, their expressions practically the same. </p><p>“Half an hour?” Taeyong questioned, a sense of dread laced into those words. </p><p>“Half an hour,” Kun confirmed, just as terrified. </p><p>“How?” </p><p>“No idea,” Kun replied. “But there’s no minute to waste. We need to wash up, get dressed and get the turkey in the oven. You go up take a shower, Yongie. I’ll join you in a few. I’ll get the oven ready.” </p><p>“Okay,” Taeyong agreed. He sat himself up with a muffled groan. “Love you,” he said, kissing Kun briefly before pulling himself up. </p><p>Taeyong rushed to collect his clothes, running out of the living room to hurry up the stairs. </p><p>“Love you too!” Kun called out, laughing as Taeyong hurried away. </p><p>Looking over at the fire, Kun smiled. He couldn’t wait to spend every Christmas like this. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! Mwah &lt;3</p><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong"> Twitter </a><br/>My <a href="https://curiouscat.me/teniljohnyong"> CuriousCat</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>